


6B

by crepuscular_writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crepuscular_writer/pseuds/crepuscular_writer





	6B

There was a house  
On a hidden street  
With a fence  
And a rock  
Where dreams settled

Those dreams drifted  
And they drifted to a new door  
A new hope  
Reached the horizon  
Coloured tips and fallen twigs

The house crept back  
Beckoning him  
To come home  
Come home to the empty blue  
And warm brown

One key turned into two  
One bed was not enough  
More gifts to compensate  
For special days split  
Tears piled up like bills  
Empty pens and stripped hearts

That house  
Not to be left behind  
Assured she didn't exist  
It all built and grew  
Until one roof wasn't enough  
To avoid the fifteen years  
They put into a blackhole


End file.
